gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Taliana Martinez
|gender = F |home = 7184 Cholla Springs Avenue, Sandy Shores |nationality = Mexican- American |affiliations = Lester Crest (Optional) Michael De Santa (Optional) Franklin Clinton (Optional) Trevor Philips (Optional) ''GTA Online'' Protagonist (Optional) |vehicles = Emperor (destroyed) |businesses = Getaway driver |voice = Carolina Ravassa }} Taliana Martinez is a character in Grand Theft Auto V, that appears in the random event Crash Rescue. After this, she becomes a potential getaway driver for the heists. She returns in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino Heist. Description Taliana has excellent driving skills and composure. Her weakest skill is vehicle choice which is only average (but which has no effect on gameplay, since in The Bureau Raid her choice of vehicle allows for a clean getaway, and in The Big Score her vehicle is assigned). Despite her very good skills, her heist cut is only 5%, which makes her a perfect choice as a getaway driver. Biography Background Not much is known about Taliana's past: the only thing known about her is what she tells the player during her random event. After some persuasion by whichever character picked her up, Taliana explains that she was a getaway driver for a gang robbing a pawnshop, but the robbery was a sting. Two were captured with one managing to get in the car with her. Taliana successfully evaded the cops and passed three roadblocks but the remaining gang member pulled a knife on her while she was driving at 100 miles per hour, causing the crash and killing the gang member. After the player takes her to the marked destination, she will offer her services in any future job the player might have.http://www.kotaku.com.au/2013/09/grand-theft-auto-v-and-women/ Events of GTA V Taliana is first seen on a random event found in the highway around Mount Chiliad and Braddock Pass after the Vangelico Heist has been completed. The player will find an Emperor upside down in a ditch and on fire. Taliana will crawl from the wreckage. The player must give her a lift to Sandy Shores so that she can be patched up, and the player must get her there quickly or else she will die. The random event of encountering Taliana can recur at a later time if she does die, giving the player another chance to gain her as a crew member. In The Bureau Raid, roof method, if she is chosen, she will make it just in time in an ambulance to help the others escape, allowing the crew to escape the FIB Headquarters without a wanted level and police chase. In the subtle approach of The Big Score, if she is chosen to be the first driver, she has no problem at all and manages to get all the gold in the cars; She will also be able to escape the police and deliver her part of the gold to the trucks. If placed as the second driver, to change the tires of the Stockade, there will be no worrying consequences. If she is chosen for the obvious approach and is placed as the pilot of the second helicopter, she will reach the train with no problem as long as Trevor keeps the helicopter steady for Lester to destroy the Buzzards before they shoot down her helicopter, killing her and losing half of the gold. If placed as the driver of the train, she will also be able to do a good job. Events of GTA Online Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Random Event - Crash Rescue (Can die from blood loss) * The Bureau Raid (Optional) * The Big Score (Optional/Can be killed) (non-canon death) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Diamond Casino Heist *Casino Heist (Optional) Skills Taliana's skills include: *Driving Skill *Composure *Vehicle Choice Gallery Crash_Taliana.jpg|The Crash Site. Taliana's_Safehouse.jpg|Taliana's Safehouse. TalianaMaritnez-GTAV-CrashSite.png|Injured Taliana. TalianaMartinez-GTAV-HeistStats.png|Taliana Martinez skills Trivia *As Trevor mentions, she can't be delivered to the Altruist Cult due to her state of health. *The player needs to be careful when starting the random event: her jacket makes her blend into the ground, so the player may accidentally run her over. In addition, the player needs to make sure that they do not park a car (if they are using one) too close to Taliana while she is still lying on the ground, as when the protagonist exits the car, the door may hit and kill her. *Taliana has a very strong personality and will not accept being insulted or degraded by other people. In The Bureau Raid, if the player chose the roof approach, by the end of the mission, when Michael calls the crew members a bunch of clowns, she will get very angry, even making Michael apologize for his comment. *Taliana's voice actress, Carolina Ravassa, also voiced various small roles in Max Payne III, another Rockstar game.http://www.carolinaravassa.com/Carolina_Ravassa/Resume.html References Navigation }} de:Taliana Martinez pl:Taliana Martinez ru:Талиана Мартинес fr:Taliana Martinez es:Taliana Martinez Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Characters in GTA Online Category:Heist Crew Members Category:Random Encounters